Al Ritmo Del Amor
by Carlos Cordoba
Summary: ella es una super Estrella, el un simple chofer, se aman en secreto pero no se animan a decírselo.


Al Ritmo Del Amor

señorita Isabella ¿Qué opina de los rumores Sobre su romance con Jacob Black?

¿De verdad quiere retirarse?

¿Cuánto será su próxima actuación?

¿firmo un nuevo contrato con Hale inc.?

Las preguntas se sucedían mientras los flashes iluminaban la noche, Isabella sonreía y avanzaba con dificultad entre los periodistas y fans, había sido un día agotador, desde la mañana ensayando y viendo los últimos detalles, el nerviosismo del pre estreno y al final la actuación en sí, aunque esto último era gratificante, ver como la gente aplaudía, ver la sonrisas de sus fans y escuchar sus gritos, entre recuerdos la joven llego a la limusina, uno de sus guardias le abrió la puerta y ella entro.

Edward estaba nervioso, ya debería estar acostumbrado pero no podía, él como chofer pasaba mucho tiempo con Isabella, pues la llevaba a donde ella quisiera, pero aun así no podía dejar de suspirar cuando la miraba de forma disimulada por el retrovisor, observo como Isabella salía del estadio en el cual había actuado esa noche, el vestido rosa destacaba su figura, su cabello castaño con tintes rojos brillaba ante los contaste flashes, sus ojos marrones tan profundos y hermosos observaban a la gente mientras que con una sonrisa iluminaba la noche, Edward dejo escapara un suspiro mientras esperaba que ella entrara a la limusina, los segundos que Isabella demoro en llegar para Edward fueron eternos, las manos le temblaban mientras que sus palmas sudaban levemente, James abrió la puerta de la limusina e Isabella subió, ni siquiera miro a Edward

Llévame a casa estoy agotada – le dijo con voz fría

Edward no contesto, puso el auto en marcha y condujo tranquilamente a casa, siempre conducía lento para poder apreciar su figura, ella ni lo miraba, observaba la calle mientras de vez en cuando suspiraba, Edward condujo directamente al garaje, ella se bajo y entro rápidamente a la mansión, Edward apago el auto y se dirigió al quincho en donde solía ir a pensar y practicar su más grande secreto.

La música empezó a sonar y el cuerpo de Edward empezó a moverse solo, sus brazos y piernas empezaron a moverse siguiendo el ritmo de la melodía, se perdió en ella, estaba tan perdido que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo observaba.

Isabella bajo rápidamente de la limusina, entro a su casa y fue derecho a su habitación – maldita sea – pensó, cuando seria el día que Edward se fijara en ella, que no la viera solamente como su jefa, observo tristemente por la ventana y vio a Edward poner un pequeño radio en la mesa del quincho, unos minutos después lo vio empezar a bailar al ritmo de una melodía que no podía escuchar, cuando se quiso dar cuenta se encontraba en el patio observando atentamente a Edward y mordiéndose los labios nerviosamente, hasta que la decisión fue tomada y sacudiendo la cabeza dio un paso decidida.

Edward seguía distraídamente el ritmo de la música hasta que sintió una mano en sus hombros, se giro rápidamente y se quedo mudo cuando vio a Isabella, vestida con un simple camisón que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, lo observaba.

Disculpe caballero pero me permitiría esta canción

Co co como – tartamudeo Edward

Que si me permites este tema

Isabella no espero respuesta y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música que sonaba en el radio, Edward la observo atónito unos segundos, pero cuando Isabella movió las manos invitándolo su cuerpo reacciono y empezaron a bailar uno frente a otro, mirándose a los ojos pero aun así sin tocarse, ambos se fueron acercando de forma inconsciente y sin que ellos se dieran cuenta ella tenía sus manos en las mejillas de él, mientras que el posaba tímidamente sus manos en la cintura de ella, se fueron acercando y mientras el tema musical llegaba a su fin se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Se separaron lentamente mirándose a los ojos

Te amo – hablaron al mismo tiempo

Y se fundieron en nuevo beso, y así esa noche **al ritmo del amor **empezó la relación más polémica pero también más larga y hermosa del mundo de los famosos.

_Inspirada en el video clip de Colgando En Tus Manos de carlos baute, espero que les allá gustado :)_

_Los Personajes Pertenecen a SM de la novela Twiling_


End file.
